


Discount Badboyhalo and Discount Skeppy cause Problems

by Airjar08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airjar08/pseuds/Airjar08
Summary: Skeppy, Bad, and Madi are in a vc and streaming together. Bad ends up third wheeling. What does he do to escape?(Keep in mind this is more of a rough draft, it's not properly written. Check my other works for a properly written oneshot!)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Discount Badboyhalo and Discount Skeppy cause Problems

Skeppy's streaming, him and Bad are chilling on dsmp and Skeppy,Bad, and Madi are in a vc. Bad is third wheeling while Skeppy and Madi r light flirting. 

In chat "Quackity Joined the Game" pops up. Bads eyes immediately spark and says "QUACKITYYYY!" In chat hoping for an escape. Bad sees Quackity is on the dsmp discord vc and joins.

"Quackity!" 

"Bad!"

"Help meeeeee. I'm third wheeling so hard rn" Bad says in a whiny voice.

"HAHAHA Getting third wheeled by your own best friend. Anyways I need a stream tonight so, you wanna play fnaf with me?"

"Fnaf? That's such a scary game"

"I know. It'll be funny. I can teach you."

"I've played it before it's so scary. Can't we play any other game?"

"Would you rather stay here and third wheel then?"

"Hmmmm. Fine."

Skeppy realizes that Bad left the vc and joins +the discord vc.

"Bad why'd you leave?"

"Sorry Skeppy, Quackity needs me for a stream."

Skeppy's shook. "But you're supposed to be on my stream."

"But Qua-" Bad says but getting interupted.

"Bad let me take care of this." Knowing Skeppy's streaming Quackity says "Look Skeppy, I'm Bad's knight in shining armor and I'm here to save him from his third wheeling torture. Now if you excuse me Bad and I have a stream to do."

"Bad, is this true?!!" Skeppy says.

"Yeah.." Bad says in a quiet voice not wanting to make him mad. 

"What the f*ck Bad! I invite you onto my stream and then you just ditch me halfway? Wow. Can't believe you."

Bad gets offended by this. "Ah! Excuse me? If you wanted me on your stream why did you invite BadGirlHalo!?" Not wanting to say "bhabie".

"Because I wanted you to talk to her! I thought you guys would get along!"  
"What if I don't want to talk to her?! Atleast I come on your streams! You don't even come on mine!"

"I do co-" 

Quackity steps in. "Skeppy I think it's time for you to go." 

"Ah-! I can't believe you guys." And leaves the vc.

"You go Bad! You popped off!" Quackity says to Bad.

"Yeah. Let's just start streaming." Bad says in a disappointed voice.

*Back at Skeppy's stream.

Skeppy rejoins the vc with Madi.

"What happened? Where's Bad?" 

"Don't worry about him. He's a little b*tch. He ditched to go hang out with another dude," 

"Oh,"

Quackity and Bad play fnaf and then have a chill stream after on Bad's account. Purposely ignoring any donations about Skeppy and having a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa Idk y I decided to post this but my twt is @Airjar08 😬 I'm so nervous heh ty for reading if u r. This was a little rough draft. It's nothing amazing. Idk how to add on to this so im just leaving it there. Hope u enjoy! I might rewrite this properly. This was just an idea. Lmk wut u think!


End file.
